


Неправильная девочка

by fandom_Vampires_2020



Series: Неправильные [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love/Hate, Vampires, вампиры, драма, лавхейт, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020
Summary: Кай Паркер — хищник. Он, подобно ядовитому пауку, проникает в кровь. Шерил чувствует, что отравлена каждая клеточка её тела.
Relationships: Malachai "Kai" Parker/Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, Кай Паркер/Шерил Блоссом
Series: Неправильные [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633570





	Неправильная девочка

**Author's Note:**

> АU, ООС, кроссовер. Является частью цикла Неправильные. Автора не отпускают эти двое, да и фандомы в целом.

Шерил чувствует, как его прохладная ладонь ложится на её грудь, задевая сосок. Блоссом хочется зажмуриться, отвернуться или вообще убежать подальше от Кая Паркера, вот только... Невидимая сила приковывает её к постели, заставляя оцепенеть от ужаса и почти не дышать. Она лежит на влажных белых простынях и не может пошевелиться.

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, Шерил, — в голосе Кая звучит усмешка, в то время как его ладонь по-хозяйски гладит её плоский живот. — Открой глаза, милая. Посмотри на меня. 

Шерил повинуется его голосу и резко распахивает глаза. Сглатывает и чувствует, как комок страха подкатывает к горлу. Кай же мило улыбается, обнажая острые белые зубы. Его серо-голубые глаза внимательно смотрят на неё, словно читая её как открытую книгу. 

Кай Паркер — хищник. Он подобно яду паука проникает в кровь. Шерил чувствует, что отравлена каждая клеточка её тела. Не такие отношения она хочет. Её жизнь теперь вертится вокруг его персоны. Он становится её парнем, тем самым вызывая зависть у её глупых подружек. Знали бы они, что происходит за закрытой дверью их квартиры. Шерил медленно, но верно теряет себя. В минуты просветления Кай смотрит на неё с непривычной нежностью, гладит её бледную щёку кончиками пальцев и целует. А несколько минут спустя вонзает клыки в её шею и наслаждается горячей кровью. Шерил страшно, но никто не может ей помочь. Настоящие друзья остались там, в Ривердейле, а возможно, уже разъехались по бескрайней Америке. 

Их отношения длятся вот уже полгода, и Шерил чувствует себя в клетке. Временами напивается, пытаясь забыться, но Каю нравится привкус алкоголя в её крови. От этого на душе становится ещё более гадко. Мысли о побеге кажутся Блоссом глупыми и ничтожными. Кай Паркер найдёт её так или иначе, и разговаривать будет по-другому. 

Умелые пальцы Кая отвлекают её от мыслей о спасении. Он спускается всё ниже и касается её клитора. Шерил уже предательски влажная и откликается на его касания. Раздвигает ноги шире и прикусывает губы. Он погружает указательный палец, растягивая стенки влагалища. Она поддаётся вперёд, хватает его за плечо, впиваясь ногтями. 

Ей до омерзения хорошо. 

От собственного желания становится противно, но Шерил уже плевать на это. Совесть и голос разума давно покоятся где-то на задворках сознания. 

— Ты такая горячая, крошка, — Кай облизывается, а затем впивается в её губы поцелуем, царапая кожу щетиной. 

Он ложится на неё сверху, будучи обнажённым. Кожа к коже. Шерил кажется ещё чуть-чуть и она задохнётся. Кай же с удовольствием вытаскивает пальцы из неё и толкается внутрь возбуждённым членом. Шерил внутри подобна настоящему огню. Он приподнимается и обхватывает её ноги, закидывая себе на плечи. 

Толчок. Снова и снова. Он вбивается в неё жёстко, до боли. Её длинные рыжие волосы разметались на подушке, а кожа на щеках порозовела. Кай на секунды прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как Шерил сжимает его изнутри. Он целует её бедро, касается языком, а затем прокусывает его, наслаждаясь тёплой кровью с привкусом страха и возбуждения. В горле затухает пожар жажды. 

Голод подобен голодной змее, которой всё мало. Ему хочется разорвать её на клочки, выпотрошить и переломать каждую косточку, а потом обглодать её, наслаждаясь вкусом, но Кай держит себя в руках, насколько это возможно. Он зализывает две маленькие ранки от клыков, а потом вновь и вновь толкается в неё, наклоняясь. Его пальцы игриво щипают её соски, проводят по тонким ключицам. 

Её плечи покрыты едва заметными веснушками, которые нравятся Паркеру. Вечерами он любит медленно раздевать её и целовать каждый миллиметр молочно-белой кожи, на которых веснушки и родинки расцветают созвездиями. Шерил почти не противится таким нежностям, потому что Кая Паркера не нужно злить. Он позволяет ей временами скалиться и надувать пухлые губки, но недолго. 

А сейчас, овладевая ей вновь и вновь, Кай чувствует себя почти счастливым. Со временем даже искусственная любовь может создать настоящую. 

Шерил наблюдает за ним, почти не чувствуя боли от его укуса. Конечно, она понимает, что он — монстр, который рано или поздно убьёт её или превратит в подобие себя. Что вряд ли он позволит ей выбирать. Ведь она — его неправильная девочка, которая, кажется, давно продала свою душу Дьяволу.


End file.
